When the past catches up with you
by TsunamiRider
Summary: Fate has brought Inuyasha and Miroku, two wealthy business men, together with Sango and Kagome, new workers in their company. With their heritage is Naraku who seeks their deaths. Can the hunted become the hunter before it's too late?
1. A one way glass wall and late arrivals

**Disclaimer - **I no own, you no sue. Okies?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**A/N **-This fanfiction is A/U. And is the type with a basic plot, but the lack of fluency that always appears in whatever I write will show up painfully. **Please** send in reviews. I'm becoming increasingly desperate. Practically on the verge of begging. Flames will substitute the imaginary cup of hot chocolate which usually warms me up on these cold January nights. Enjoy.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**When the past catches up with you**

By TsunamiRider

**Chapter One - A one way glass wall and late arrivals**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_So soft. Warm. Mmmmmm..._

'Up, Sango! NOW!'

The quilt was gone.

And in it's place was a drenching cascade of cold of water. Sango let loose an ear-splitting shriek and sprang upright, dancing crazily on the bed before lurching off it and slipping to the floor. She was drenched head to toe and continued to scream a colourful mixture of swear words and curses as Kagome shove her towards the bathroom.

'Don't blame me for that, Sango,' Kagome giggled. 'You WERE the one who drenched me last time we were going to miss the plane for America. And if you don't hurry, we'll be late for the job interviews. Plenty of those other people to compete against.'

She wasn't wrong either. In these times, beauty- even if artificially made- was created to win charm over the powerful. And a place by the powerful was enough to guarantee a lifetime of luxery. It was like rules of gravity Solid facts.

'Well, you could've just let the alarm clock wake me up,' a voice called grumpily from over the sound of rushing water.

'You broke it last week when you threw it at that bunch of kids, remember? We could've got arrested for child abuse or something, y'know, Sango. If they went to the police station and turned us in, we'd be in jail by now.'

'Hn. It was their fault. Yelling for breakfast at six in the morning. Musta been on drugs or something,' Sango replied. 'What was their problem, anyway? The door panel said 'CLOSED'. Idiotic blind brats. We were never that rude at our age,' she huffed.

Kagome smiled to herself as she tossed the toast onto a plate. 'What's taking you so long? Hurry up, I've already put a sign on the window to close it all day. And find something to wear, too,' she said, pulling on a pale pink turtleneck off and frowning at it in a critical way. 'You haven't been shopping in ages. Your wardrobe's probably empty by now, d'you want to borro- Umph!'

A mountain of clothes, all stuffed unceremoniously into the space, had toppled out when Kagome undid the unnessecarily thick twine of wire which was twisted over and over to keep the handles together and the wardrobe shut.

'I spoke too soon,' Kagome gasped, her head popping out of the pile, glancing around at the disordered heap which surrounded her like a small hill. 'We really have to work on your tidying skills, Sango.'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'**MIROKU**! Get in here NOW!'

The workers outside the office could feel the twenty-fifth storey floor reverbrate from the noise. A disheveled looking man with raven hair pulled into a dragon tail at the base of his skull and red lipstick marks over his face dashed from within the ladies' toilets and sped towards the office door, pretending to be unaware of the half amused stares he was receiving from all directions.

'You've got an incredible pair of lungs on you, Inuyasha. Maybe you should make sure everyone on the other side of the continent heard you,' Miroku muttered as he closed the door behind him, trying to fix his tie at the same time.

'D'you have any IDEA that these reports were meant to be in TODAY?' The hanyou shook a fistful of half done papers around, causing his partner to wince. 'You were supposed to do them BEFORE you left for the FUCKING WHORE HOUSE YESTERDAY!'

'Shhh, 'Yash, d'you want the whole office block to know?' Miroku muttered, sending some eaves droppers scurrying from the window with a glare. 'And _besides-_ That's _YOUR half_ of the work-'

'**BUT I PAID YOU**!' Inuyasha bellowed, slamming his palms onto the desk, ignoring the crack appeared in the oak.

''Yash, that's the fourth one this week-' Miroku began, but was silenced by a warning snarl. The silver haired half demon slid into the leather seat and glanced out of the window into the bustling street hundred of feet below, a pair of white dog ears twitching in annoyance at the top of his head. 'So how're you gonna finish it? Maybe couple of hours before the meeting should be enough...'

'You are kiddin', right?' Miroku smirked. 'All the women are gonna turn up for the job interviews. I'm not missing this chance to hit on one of those hotties.'

'Would you give it a rest, monk?' Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his forehead in attempt to ease a growing headache. 'Is sex all you ever think of?'

'Is it something you'll never think of? C'mon, 'Yash. You need to join the real world or people'll start thinking you're gay. I did when I first met you.'

A deep growl was starting to form in Inuyasha's throat when the door banged open to reveal unnessecarily skimpy dressed woman with short black hair and red stilletos that jabbed annoyingly into the carpet.

'Inuyasha!' the figure squealed, running out towards the shell-shocked hanyou who only managed to dive out of the way at the last second. 'Yura,' he thought furiously. 'I should've known that stench. Why didn't I hide before she came in?'

Yura lunged at Inuyasha again and managed to latch onto his arm, a high pitched giggle making his dog ears flatten to his head. 'Oohh, I miss you so much! Look at your hair, what have you done to it! Didn't I tell you to wash it twice a day?' Inuyasha knocked Yura's arm away from his hair, staggering back. 'What the fuck are you doing here?' he shouted. His obviously disgusted expression did not deter the woman in the least, however.

'Sir? They're here.' An office worker had entered, a rueful grin spread over his face at the sight. Inuyasha seized the oppertunity to escape, practically sprinting out of the office, nearly bowling over the unfortunate worker; leaving Yura there tripping over her own high heels. 'I'll come too,' Miroku said hurriedly, sweeping out of the room after Inuyasha.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'What d'you _mean_ you don't know where the Shikon company is?' Kagome asked experatedly for the millionth time.

The elderly man scratched his head for an annoyingly long length of time, then looked at them again. 'Shi'on Com'any?' he said through teethless gums.

'Yes!' the red faced Sango yelled experatedly. 'Shi-kon Com-pan-y!' she said slowly, exaggerating each syllable. 'Got it? Shi-kon Com-pan-y! Shi-kon Com-pan-y! Shi-'

'No need to go and repeat it like I'm deaf, young lady!' The man waved his arms around and ignored the blaring horns from cars behind them. 'I know every building in this city! So, what's it called again?'

Kagome and Sango looked ready to kill.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Lipstick and mascara were hurriedly applied at the last minute as women of nearly every age jostled for a view in the wall mirror. Unknown to them, it was a one way glass -Those that allowed one to look into one side and see it as a mirror, but on the other side, you could see straight through it like a window. Inuyasha and Miroku happened to be on the window side.

'Disgusting, the lot of them. Sluts- they should interview in a brothel rather than here,' Inuyasha snorted as he swivelled in his leather chair to scan the rest of the waiting room beyond the window. Miroku was practically glued to the wall, mouth open as he ogled down various women's V-necks.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he spotted the door opening through the mirror and two women entered, both flushed and out of breath. Miroku caught him staring. 'Snagged one of your own, have you? The second one looks hot.'

Inuyasha didn't bother to reply, and merely continued watching the two girls, who had begun talking whilst the brown haired one shot death glares at a snobbish looking woman who had shoved them out of the way to gain access to the wall mirror. Miroku sniggered as the brunette mimed strangling the women from behind.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'Out of the way!'

'Oomph!' Kagome was shunned back a step as a women breezed by them, long bony fingers snapping open her make up and started re-doing her already over done eyelids which now gave her a strong resemblance of a panda. Kagome thought about stopping Sango mouthing death threats at the woman from behind her, but she was too tired. They had ran all the way from the taxi to the building, having been given vague directions from the notice-board map. Then they had only been let in by giving a significant amount of money to the cheap-skate guard at the entrance.

'So, what do we do now?' Sango asked as she scanned the room for anything else other than other interviewees.

'Not sure,' Kagome said, sighing heavily. 'Maybe we wait for our names to be called out? C'mon, sit down. I'll squidge up.' Sango nodded gratefully and sat on the half seat that Kagome had managed to seize after it's previous owner had headed towards the mirrors.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'Ugh. Lesbians,' Inuyasha thought as he watched the two girls share the seat.

'Inuyasha, get a life. Those two are probably just friends. And it'd be more fun if they were lesbians anyway,' Miroku mused with a semi- entranced expression.

_Beep. Beep._

'It's full. Lock the doors,' Inuyasha ordered as he held a button on the wall down.

'Right. First person,' Miroku said, picking up the list and clicked the intercom button on the desk. 'Kagino, Zuni.'

They watched as a smug looking women, her orange ears and tail accenting her youkai heritage, walked into the interview room. The interview room was a separate office, with a camera and a microphone to allow the interviewee and the employers to speak, and to let Miroku and Inuyasha see the women whilst she could not see them.

'Get out,' Inuyasha said immediately as she entered. 'This is an office, not a whore house,' he stated, taking in the stillettos and micro leather mini skirt that she wore.

'Are you sure about that, pretty boy?' the woman cooed as winked seductively at the camera and wiggled her hips. Miroku was all for giving in to her charm -No, wait. Rephrase that. Sluttiness, but Inuyasha was firm on his decision. 'I said, GET OUT!' he yelled, turning the interview room speakers on full blast. The woman's sensitive youkai ears flinched painfully and she ran out, almost tripping over her stilletos as she ran from the silent waiting room.

'...Ouch,' Sango murmured after a few seconds.

The list went on forever, and after three hours and six minutes, Sango and Kagome both had separate chairs, next to each other as the number of the room dwindled bit by bit. They had signed up the latest three weeks ago, having had the bribe the office man to add them on just after they had closed the doors. Kagome stifled a yawn.

'When... D'you suppose it's over?' she managed tiredly.

'Du... nno,' Sango replied, jerking back up suddenly as the intercom's voice rang out again, sounding much more fatigued and irritated than three hours and six minutes before.

'Higurashi, Kagome.'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**A/N -**Not much of a cliffie, but I thought I'd end it there, seeing as I'll have to change for badminton now. I'll update soon, and please, REVIEW!


	2. Interview and Ambush

**Disclaimer -**Again, I don't own Inuyasha. Not yet. -Shifty eyes- Mwahahahahhahahaha!

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**A/N - **0o; Wow. I actually have more than zero reviews? Amazing! Here's thesecond chappie. And just to avoid 'YOU HAVE NOT SPELT SO AND SO RIGHT' flames, this is wordpad, and not Word, so spellcheck can't be used. Word isn't even loaded into this compy. And I'm crap at spelling anyway... Please excuse the typos. Enjoy.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**When the past catches up with you**

By TsunamiRider

**Chapter Two -Interview and Ambush**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Last Time:**

Kagome stifled a yawn.

'When... D'you suppose it's over?' she managed tiredly.

'Du... nno,' Sango replied, jerking back up suddenly as the intercom's voice rang out again, sounding much more fatigued and irritated than three hours and six minutes before.

'Higurashi, Kagome.'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

For the first time in those three hours and six minutes, Kagome felt a sickening jolt from the bottom of her stomach.

'Go on, Kagome! Make sure to get the place,' Sango whispered in excitement, giving Kagome a slight shove towards the interview room's door. 'Good luck!'

Kagome closed the door and leaned against it, trying to catch her breath. Taking a deep breath, she slid into the chair in front of the screen and microphone. 'Umm... Hello?' She tapped the microphone dubiously, squinting into the camera screen.

There was no response. 'HELLO?' Kagome yelled into the microphone. From the speakers came a rough sound of scuttling, and Kagome winced as a voice came blasting through. 'What the fuck did you do that for, wench!'

'Forgive his rudeness, Miss Higurashi,' a new voice interjected. 'Inuyasha was simply observing your amazingly sexy body.'

Kagome could only look blandly at the camera in shock as a scuffle and yelling of curses sounded. A loud 'Ouch!' was heard and someone grabbed the microphone from the other side.

'So Miss Higurashi, d'you strip? You do know it's compulsory, right?'

'WHAT!' Kagome screamed, jumping up, nearly knocking over the whole table in the process.

'Look,' a previous voice interrupted. 'Should we just say you're hired? Your qualifications are acceptable, and you and your friend are the only ones left anyway,' Inuyasha said, raising a brow as he watched the solitary girl in the waiting room chew her nails frantically.

'But I- Well, thanks,' Kagome said, complete stunned at the quick result.

'You'll come here on Monday at exactly 8am. No later. Laggers are _not _allowed in the Shikon Company. You'll work as secretary for me, seeing as the last one was kicked out today, and your friend can work in the weapon design department with Miroku. Now get out before a fire you on the spot.'

Kagome almost retorted back an answer when she stopped herself and nodded gratefully at the camera instead.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Inuyasha watched the girl burst through the office door to greet her friend, thoughts clouding over as they squealed and hurried out of the room. Why did she look so much like-? Inuyasha shook his head. It couldn't be. it wasn't as if they were the same person anyway. Kikyo was _much_ prettier than that wench. Still...

'Oi! Inuyasha!' A hand waving in front of his face brought him back to the present. The hanyou growled and knocked Miroku's hand away, getting up to leave. 'Hurry up. We're going to the meeting.'

Miroku raised an eyebrow, jogging to keep up with his partner. 'The meeting finished three hours ago. Or were you too busy staring at those girls? We're due to meet a client on the other side of town, and if we don't hurry we'll lose the deal.'

Inuyasha sighed. Another meeting missed. He really needed to shape up. The trouble was every time he concentrated on something- that familiar face penetrated his mind again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'GET AWAY FROM THERE!'

Kagome sighed and proceeded parking the car as Sango burst out whilst it was still moving. 'I SAID GET AWAY FROM THERE!' Some kids had been playing football in the street, using the bakery window as a goal. Kagome got to the door just as Sango came back, red in the face, and with a flattened football in her hand. 'I hate them,' she grumbled, hurling the offending material into the trash bin. 'Can't they just leave us bloody alone?'

'They just like baiting you, Sango,' Kagome soothed, bringing a jar out of the cupboard. 'I'm making curry- you want some?'

'Sure,' she replied tiredly. 'I'm gonna drag myself upstairs and take a shower. Those kids must really like baiting people to waste money on it- that's gotta be the tenth football I've taken off them this month.'

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'Uh- Miroku, would you like to tell me WHERE THE HELL WE ARE!'

Miroku winced at the sound of screeching tyres as he veered away from an oncoming truck at the last moment. 'I wouldn't Inuyasha- you're the one who's constantly been telling me to turn right for the past half an hour.'

Inuyasha stared in shock at the map in his hands, frowning at the lack of recollection in his mind. 'Keh,' he muttered, throwing the map out of the window. 'You're the one driving! You shouldn't have listened! Why d'y ... Who the hell is that?'

Out of an alleyway staggered a dishevelled looking young woman, her jacket torn in some places and drops of blood were leaking from a long cut on her cheek. 'H-help!' she shouted desperately as she caught sight of the car. Miroku skidded to a halt and quickly hurried to her side. 'Are you all right, miss? What happened?'

'Weak women. Typical,' Inuyasha muttered as he came up to them.

Miroku could have sworn he saw a look of cold anger sweep across the woman's eyes, but the doubt as pushed away as she pulled on his sleeve. 'P-please help my sister! She's in the alleyway, some people attacked us and I think she's broken her wrist-'

'Don't worry,' Miroku soothed, helping her back to the alley. 'We'll help.'

In the shadows lay a pale girl, shoulder length white hair splayed behind her as she whimpered pitifully. 'There she is!' cried out the woman, pointing towards the fallen figure. Inuyasha sprinted forwards and shook the girl gently on the shoulder. 'Hey. Wake u-'

All of a sudden, a hand shot out and gripped the hanyou's wrist, the child's eyes snapping open. 'What the-' Inuyasha began, but jumped up hurriedly as a blade went flashing by his neck. 'What's going on!'

The girl had leapt up, her dusty appearance giving away to white clothes, a mirror materializing in her hands. From the other side of the alleyway, Miroku gave a startled cry and thudded painfully against the ground to avoid a mass of crescent shaped lights which thundered into the wall instead of his body, leaving a pile of bricks in it's wake.

'Who the hell are you!' he yelled, dodging yet another attack.

The woman smirked, red eyes flashing mockingly as she wielded the fan in her hand skilfully. 'You won't need to know. It'd be a shame to waste breath on a dead man- Fuujin no Mai!'

'Get away, Inuyasha!' Miroku yelled as he ran out of the alley.

'You just left me there to DIE!' Inuyasha yelled in his ear as he caught up with him.

'Hey, it was pretty obvious you'd make it- Watch out!' They both dived to the side as some cars were crushed by the blades meant for them. When the dust settled, there was no one in sight.

'Pretty feeble move back there, Kanna. You barely scratched that mongrel's neck,' Kagura remarked as her sister emerged into the street.

'You didn't do much better, Kagura. They escaped easily enough,' Kanna retorted. 'We'd best look for them before they get too far. Naraku is not one to be told what they want was not accomplished.'

'Hn.' plucking an adornment from her hair, Kagura threw it up, and they were gone in a flurry of wind and feathers.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

'Miroku? Damnit, Miroku were are you?' Inuyasha shouted. They had been separated when escaping from the deadly blades. 'Who were those people, anyway?' He mused out loud. Just as those words cross his mind, a movement above caught his eye. Miroku.

On a roof.

Spying through the windows across the street.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha charged towards the bakery- and slipped on the damp ground- and fell through straight through the unfortunate door in his way. It was only then that Miroku wrenched his eyes away from the window he was staring at.

'Inuyasha! Are you alright?' Miroku yelled, leaning precariously over the edge of the roof which he clung to for dear life.

Silence.

'I said, ARE YOU ALR-'

His foot connected with some loose tiles and his leg went right through- Followed quickly by the rest of his body. With a yell, Miroku tumbled into the room below. Which happened to be an occupied bathroom. Occupied by a showering Sango that was.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I think I'll leave it there for now.

Ja ne!


	3. Wouldbe house breakers

**Disclaimer- **I will always Inuyasha. In my dreams that is.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**A/N- YO!** I've been kicked off the internet compy so I'm gonna start the third chapter right about now... Just for the record- I don't mind receiving flames- But I might argue back- With a **LOT **of cussing. But that's only if I'm in a bad mood.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**When the past catches up with you**

By TsunamiRider

**Chapter Three -Would-be house breakers**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

**Last Time- **

'Inuyasha! Are you alright?' Miroku yelled, leaning precariously over the edge of the roof which he clung to for dear life.

Silence.

'I said, ARE YOU ALR-'

His foot connected with some loose tiles and his leg went right through- Followed quickly by the rest of his body. With a yell, Miroku tumbled into the room below. Which happened to be a occupied bathroom. Occupied by a showering Sango that was.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

On instinct, the first thing Miroku said when he looked up was- 'Hey, nice tits.'

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't had time to register the fact that this was the girl from this morning in the waiting room. The one who had been violently miming strangling someone that is. And unfortunately for him- Sango was a black belt in karate and was captain of her own Tae Kwon Do club.

After receiving a faceful of scalding hot water, he was hurled out of the bathroom and onto the landing, his head having been used as a battering ram on the locked door. A bathrobe clad Sango stormed after him, malice dancing in her eyes. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, she hurled Miroku down the stairs, then leapt down the flight in one go and landed on his stomach.

_Very _unfortunate.

The noise from downstairs announced things weren't going too good for Inuyasha either. When he had collapsed through the door, Kagome was putting her finishing touches to the pot of curry. The crash had made her shriek and whirl around- With the pot still in her grip. So it wasn't surprising that the boiling red mixture coated the hanyou from head to toe.

'OH MY GOD, SANGO, THERE'S A MONSTER HERE!' Kagome screamed, not realizing the red liquid dripping off the hanyou was her own curry. 'SANGO WHERE ARE YOU! HEEELLP!' Still holding the pot, she charged forward and started smashing it on her new boss's head.

'Kagome!' Sango exclaimed, running into the kitchen with a black and purple Miroku in tow by the shirt collar.

'Sango, who the hell is that?' Kagome stared at Miroku with a mixture of amusement and confusion. Hardly able to take the overload of chilli in the curry and blows to the head, Inuyasha snatched the pot from Kagome's hands and threw it to the ground, clawing the burning concoction from his eyes. 'What the FUCK was that for, WENCH!'

Kagome, instead of backing down, grabbed another pan from the stove and smacked him on the head. 'I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT, **JERK**! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE!'

'I FELL THROUGH THE DOOR, THAT'S WHAT!'

'I KNOW THAT- I SAW YOU DO IT, BAKA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU FALL THROUGH THE DOOR?'

'I SLIPPED IDIOT, OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS CRUMMY EXCUSE FOR A HOU-'

'I dare you- Just try and say it,' Kagome hissed, fire burning in her eyes.

'Hey- Uh, guys?' Sango said in the background.

'I'LL TAKE YOUR FUCKING DARE-'

'Guys!'

'JUST YOU TRY IT-'

'WATCH ME!'

'**GUYS?'**

Both of them broke off the argument who was now strangling a VERY unfortunate Miroku to suppress herself from bringing the house down.

'Let's just get something straight. You fell through the door. You wreaked the door. You will pay for the damage,' she said to Inuyasha.

'Hang on just a minute!' Inuyasha snarled, 'This wench coated me with sewage and smashed me on the head-'

'It is NOT sewage!' Kagome shrieked, who was very touchy when it came to her cooking. 'It's curry, unless that word's never been registered in your pea-sized brain before-'

'Well, it sure SMELLS like sewage-'

'SHUT UP,' Sango yelled, waving around a purple faced Miroku around. 'Just get the HELL outta here! OUT!'

Dragging Miroku with her, she shoved him and Inuyasha out of the doorway before any more damage could be done. 'And STAY OUT!'

'My- it seems we've got ourselves into a pickle.'

Four pairs of eyes looked up to see a giant feather bearing down on them, carrying a woman and a young girl. 'Shit- they've found us,' Inuyasha muttered to Miroku. 'Fuujin no Mai!' they heard and instinctively sprinted into the house again for cover.

'What the hell is going on?' Kagome shouted, falling backwards as Miroku and Inuyasha barrelled through the doorway where she and Sango stood.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to explain with he was forced to grab Kagome and run through into the sitting room, barely avoiding the blades in time.

Outside, Kagura let a cruel smile cross her face. 'They're trapped. Where is it, Kanna.'

Wordlessly, Kanna looked down at her mirror. It shone a black light, and, suddenly materealizing in front of the glass was a small orb. An aura of strange power surrounded the black pearl, and it hovered for a few moments- then, with a quick flick of Kagura's fan, went soaring towards the house which held the four fugitives.

Inside, chaos was breaking loose. Sango had already broken the antique vase which used to stand proudly in the hallway, and Kagome was armed with yet more kitchen utensils.

'D'you mind explaining who those people are and why they're ruining our house!' Kagome screamed, catching herself in time as Inuyasha ducked her aim for his head with a formidable chopping board.

'I'll explain... If you just ... GIVE US A FUCKING CHANCE TO!' Inuyasha yelled, trying to move away from the pair of murderous looking girls and dragging Miroku with him at the same time.

'JUST GET THOSE PEOPLE AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE FIRST!' Sango bellowed. It was a wonder her molars weren't chipped from her constant teeth grinding.

'D'you THINK we'd be HERE if we could do tha-'

Silence overcame the room as a solitary orb rolled in from the hallway, then stopped. It lay there, almost mocking the confused faces which stared at it.

'Wha-what's that?' Kagome whispered, knuckles growing white as she clutched the chopping board harder.

'I- GET DOWN!' Miroku yelled as the strange pearl began a high pitched whine, bouncing about ominously.

They threw themselves away from the still squealing object, and all Kagome remembered before passing out, was her heart pulling as tight as violin strings, and a strange purple light that covered them before the defeaning explosion.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

I'm so sorry that this chapters so short, guys! But I really did want some suspense here.

Until next time, then!


End file.
